Our Special Place
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt to a special place during their summer break. And Kurt rides a horse... M for love making. pure Klaine lovin'


While riding horses out at my friend's stable today, this little gem popped into my head. I have ridden horses for years and absolutely LOVE it, so a lot of this is from personal experience...well...apart from the hot gay sex...

ONWARD! and yes, I know "you have a multi-chapter to be updating!" well, I am working on that! I have to order a new cord for my laptop so yeah...I'm sneaking in time to write fun little summer one-shots through the hiatus!

It's got to be the hottest fucking day of the summer.

My dad got me a job at my neighbor's stable for the summer and here I am, raking out the stalls in a hot tin stable on the hottest fucking day of summer.

I love horses. The smell of their hides when they sweat after being worked. The sound of their whinnying when I brush their manes. The adrenaline rush I get from galloping across an open field when I get off work. I have free reign after three to ride wherever I want.

Today, I called Kurt. I knew it wasn't his thing, being surrounded by horse shit, mud and flies, but I had a secret place where I loved to ride and I knew he would love it. Getting him on the horse would be the challenge.

I met Kurt at my house and walked him over to the stable. I told him to wear something comfortable and something he would be willing to get dirty. He wore a regular pair of Levi jeans, a white undershirt, and a pair of sneakers. I was amazed at how open he was to this. Most people are totally freaked out by horses.

"You excited?" I asked, sweat dripping down my forehead onto my chest. I had stripped my shirt at about 10 am due to the heat.

"Nervous, I guess. I've never even been around a horse. Hell, I don't really recall ever actually seeing one aside from pictures and movies."

I laughed. "They're great. I used to spend a lot of time here as a kid. These are pretty tame."

I opened the gate to the small ring where I had brought the horses in for food. There were three- Misty, a black mustang, Amber, a tannish-red quarter horse, and Speck, a Apoloosa-paint mix. Speck was the most beautiful to me. Her hide was mostly tan with billions of specks of red blended in. Hence the name.

"Their beautiful," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, they are. Speck is the one we'll be riding. I don't really think you wanna just jump on one by yourself the first time."

Kurt nodded quickly. I could sense he was a little apprehensive. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his temple. "I'll go get the saddle and blanket. Get to know her a little. She's very sweet."

Kurt smiled and I walked back toward the stable. Grabbing the saddle, bridle and blanket, I looked up to see Kurt petting the horse's long muscular neck, seemingly mesmorized. Speck nudged at his hand with her head and he giggled, rubbing and patting her jaw. I couldn't help but smile. God, he's so beautiful.

I slipped the bit into her mouth, adjusting it. "You gotta make sure you don't get her tongue," I informed Kurt when he asked about it. "Otherwise, it's very uncomfortable and she'll get pissy."

After adjusting the saddle and stirrups, I walked over to Kurt. "Ok, hop on."

He looked over at me, shocked. "I thought I wasn't going alone!"

I laughed. "Calm down, baby, I'll be right behind you. Just put you're left foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up."

Kurt walked slowly over to Speck while I held the lead rope securely. Didn't want her taking off with him. Kurt did as he was told and once he was up there, I did the same, sliding in behind him.

"Ok, so, I'm gonna teach you a little so next time, maybe you can ride Amber. These are the reins," I pointed out. "They're attached to the bit in her mouth. To go left, you pull left, and to go right-"

"Let me guess, pull right?" Kurt's voice oozed with sarcasm. I smacked his thigh playfully.

"To stop, you simply say 'woah' and pull back and down, not up. Speck hates that. To make her go, you kick with your heels, not too hard, to make her go faster, you kick again."

"Sounds easy enough," Kurt nodded. "But I think you should guide her for now. I don't really trust myself with that yet."

I smiled and nodded. I slipped my arm around his waist and I felt his hands hold tight to my thighs.

"Ready?" I asked, my breath ghosting his ear. I felt him shiver and nod.

I kicked at Speck's sides and she jolted forward, Kurt squeaking a bit at the abruptness.

"It's ok, I got you," I pulled my arm up over his chest, holding him more securely. I felt his hands slide up over my arm, grasping tightly.

He got used to it. We walked down a trail behind the stable, the sun catching in the leaves of the trees, casting shadows over Kurt's beautiful face. He gazed around, taking in the beautiful woods around us.

"This is nice," he sighed, leaning back slightly, his head resting against my shoulder. I kissed his hair and smiled against it.

"I love you," I said softly. He smiled.

"I love you, too, Blaine."

We reached a clearing. Across the clearing was the secret place. The place I was taking Kurt. I pulled back and down on the reins, causing Speck to stop.

"Kurt, do you trust me?" I asked.

He looked back. "Of course, why?"

"Hold on tight, ok?" I stood in the stirrups. "And move with the horse. Don't lean to far forward and keep off the saddle horn."

"Wha-"

I kicked into Speck's sides again and she began to trot. Kurt secured his grip on my arm around his chest and I pulled him closer.  
>I stood slightly in the stirrups and kept one hand on the top of the saddle.<p>

"Hold on," I called one more time and kicked once more. We were galloping. Kurt shrieked at first but I merely tightened my grip on my boyfriend. I felt so free. This was my favorite thing about it. I had no worries up on that saddle. I looked down and Kurt had his eyes closed tight.

"Open your eyes, baby! It's amazing!"

Kurt opened his eyes slowly and his grip became less vicelike. He started to smile as the wind caught his face. I felt him begin to move with me. Move with the horse. We all became one and I couldn't help but yell out. Kurt giggled at me and I sat back and pulled against the reins about thirty yards from the edge of the woods, where my place was.

Once we slowed to a walk, Kurt was out of breath. "That was so amazing!"

I laughed. "Glad you liked it. That's what I love so much. Riding makes me feel-"

"-Free," he completed my thought. The sun was almost gone by now. The trail was barely visible, but we made it. I had no intention of going back to the stable tonight as it were. I often stayed the night here, sleeping on the lush carpet of grass.

The sound of trickling water told me we were very close. Kurt could hear it, too.

Once there, I hopped down and helped Kurt off Speck, tying her to a pole I set up there when I first started coming.

"Kurt, this place is very special to me. When I was a kid, I got picked on a lot and when I didn't wanna go home and face my parents, I would come here. After I came out, I spent two nights just lying here listening to the water. This is something I wanted to share with you. Maybe it could become our special place now."

I led Kurt over to the clearing of grass and I heard him audibly gasp.

The moon had risen up over the cover of the trees. It was full. The medium-sized pool glistened in the light and the waterfall trickled into it. I heard crickets and the occasional cicada, but besides that, the place was peaceful.

"Oh my," Kurt placed a hand to his mouth. "Blaine, this is beautiful."

I moved in front of him and took his hands. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, Kurt."

He blushed and made a coy move with his head. I stepped back and kicked off my boots and socks. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them and my boxers down my thighs and off my legs. I turned to see Kurt staring, his breath shallow. I walked over and kissed him softly, running my hand up his shirt and fingering the smooth skin. He hissed into my mouth.

"Swim with me?" I asked against his lips. He nodded and I backed up a little. I slid his shirt over his head and he went to unbutton his own jeans when I moved his hand away.

"Let me," I breathed. My fingers worked this button open and I slid them down slowly, taking in the pale, porcelain muscle of his thighs, kissing each one softly before I reached back up and slid off his boxer briefs. His cock was beautiful. I couldn't help but nuzzle it gently with my nose then kiss the tip.

"Oh, Blaine," he sighed, his hand cupping the side of my face. I smiled and stood back up, backing toward the water. I turned and jumped it. Thankfully, and my naked body thanked me too, the water was quite warm. Almost like bath water. I felt a splash next to me and knew Kurt had joined me.

I surfaced and looked over to find him surfacing after me. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he raked his fingers through it briefly. "Glad I didn't decide to fix my hair today."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. This was the first time we had seen each other naked. I couldn't even have imagined a more beautiful body than his. It was toned, lithe, and pale, a complete contrast to mine. I was muscular from lifting hay and saddles all summer. My body was dark from sun and genetics and I was stockier than Kurt. No matter how different we were, our bodies fit together perfectly, like two pieces to a beautiful puzzle. I wrapped him up in my arms and our erections shifted against each other. Someone moaned. Or both of us. My head was too light at the moment to establish which one. I kissed him passionatly, sliding one hand through his hair and the other around his waist tighter, sliding us together again.

"Oh, shit, Blaine," he moaned against my neck, sending goosebumps down my spine.

"Kurt...I want you."

He looked up at me, his eyes shifty, but determined.

"I want you, too, Blaine."

I pulled Kurt quickly toward the edge of the pool and we lay back in the thick green grass. Kurt lay on top of me and kissed my neck eagerly. I felt each flick of his tongue against my skin and each graze of the teeth over my collar bone. It was the sexiest thing I had ever felt.

"Oh, Kurt, please!"

"Take me, Blaine. I'm ready."

I felt my heart explode in my chest. I turned him over gently, lying him on his back. He took two of my fingers between his lips and sucked, coating them evenly.

"I love you, beautiful," I smiled, my eyes almost brimming with tears.

"I love you, baby," he replied. I slid my hand down his stomach and lifted his leg up over my shoulder. I was so nervous and I could feel him shaking, too, but we both knew we wanted this. I slid my middle finger into him slowly. His head fell back against the grass and he hissed in pain. I kissed his face softly, whispering sweet nonsense to distract from the pain. I knew it would get better for him and after a moment, he was asking for more. I slid in a second and began slowly scissoring them, stretching him for me.

"Oh, Blaine, please," he whimpered. I pulled my fingers out and used the pre cum from my own hardness to lubricate myself.

I readjusted his leg over my shoulder and kissed his closed eyelid. Slowly, I pushed in. His nails dug into my back, sending a shock of pleasure and pain down my body. It took every bit of willpower not to snap my hips forward. He relaxed and slid his leg from my shoulder to my waist, joining both legs at the ankles and pulling me farther in. I groaned at the tight heat surrounding me. It was nothing I ever felt before.

"Can I move, baby?" I asked, tears starting to fall. Not from pain, but from the sheer passion and love filling my chest.

"Please, baby," he gasped, placing one of his hands flat against my chest. I pulled back and thrust in slowly, pulling a moan of pure ecstacy from my lover. His back arched beautifully and rocked himself against me. I couldn't stop myself from crying.  
>I had never seen anything more extraordinary in my life. I vaguely heard Speck whinnying a short distance away, but all I could truly focus on was the handsome boy beneath me, panting my name, clutching my hips and making delicious moaning sounds.<p>

I had sped up. Our bodies were soaked with water and sweat, the smell of honeysuckle overpowered by the smell of sex. I felt the tether of pleasure in my lower belly start to fringe.

"Blaine! Oh, I'm gonna-"

"Come for me, baby! I love you!"

With that, the tether snapped and I came hard into Kurt. His orgasm hit seconds after, his ass clenching down and pulling me through it. I collapsed against him, breathing heavily against his hot neck. He clung to me, his arms around my back.

His legs fell limp behind me and I slid out of him. I peppered his face with kissed, a couple of my tears falling from where the clung to my eyelashes. I looked up to see he was tearing up, too.

"That was amazing, Blaine," he stroked my cheek. "I love you."

If I thought my heart couldn't swell anymore, it did. I kissed him softly and rested my forehead on his.

"I love you, too, beautiful."

I lay down beside Kurt and pulled him onto my chest, his hair catching the moonlight just right.

"Our special place," Kurt mumbled sleepily against my chest.

I pulled him tight and kissed his hair. "Our special place." We fell asleep under that full moon, the sound of the waterfall lulling us to sleep.

Cue the *awwwwwwww*...ok, so I have five mintues to get this on . HURRY KAYLA!


End file.
